Severus et la mystérieuse sorcière en noir
by Serelia
Summary: Bonjour à tous ! Vous aimez Severus Rogue ? Alors cette fiction est pour vous ! Venez lire le prologue, il fait office de résumé !
1. Prologue

**Severus et la mystérieuse sorcière en noir**

_**Chronique d'une demi vélane Tome III**_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau tome ! Mais ATTENTION, je tiens particulièrement à vous annoncer qu'il est inutile de lire les deux premiers ! Je m'explique : j'ai écrit ce troisième tome dans le but de ne pas vous faire lire les tomes I et II, pour la simple et bonne raison que je les ai écrit étant une jeune ado... et donc ils sont très courts, mal écrits et niais au possible... Ce pendant, j'ai désormais 24 ans, et j'ose espérer, être un peu plus mature dans mon écriture !

De plus, vous vous rendrez forcément compte que je ne suis pas forcément le déroulement chronologique des tomes de JKR... pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais déjà imaginé la suite bien avant que les trois derniers volumes ne paraissent... donc... désolée pour cet univers alternatif dirons-nous... Cependant, avec ce dernier tome je compte revenir au cours normal des choses petit à petit...

**Résumé complet : **Je trouve que le prologue résume assez bien de l'ambiance générale de ce troisième tome ! Alors ENJOY ! (laissez des reviews, j'aime avoir des critiques ou des petits messages d'encouragements, ça me fait écrire plus vite !)

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent tous à notre chère JKR... Sauf le personnage de Nadrelan qui est de ma propre invention, ainsi que certains sortilèges et autres bibelots magiques inventés qui pourraient m'être utile au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

**Rating** : Pour le rating, j'ai choisi T, même si pour l'instant, c'est assez soft... On ne sait jamais par la suite ! Hahaha !

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

Un soleil de plomb inondait les toits d'ardoises de ce petit bourg au nord de Scarborough. C'était l'un des rares villages qui abritaient aussi bien des sorciers que des moldus. Grâce à de nombreux sortilèges les moldus ne se doutaient de rien, et s'il leur était donné de voir un de leur voisin sorcier, ils se mettaient aussitôt à penser que c'était très certainement un marginal aimant manger bio et élevant des chèvres dans son jardin.

La veille, il avait plut averse et avec la chaleur de ce jour d'été, des vapeurs suffocantes et moites remontaient de la terre rendant la sortie et les loisirs impossibles. A cette heure du début de l'après-midi, aucune âme ne se risqua à mettre le nez dehors, tous les villageois étaient calfeutrés dans la fraicheur de leur maison, les volets clos.

Une ombre noir traversa la rue principale. Se déplaçant sans bruit, l'ombre se dirigea vers le centre du village où se trouvait une église en pierre grisonnante, seul attrait touristique de la ville.

L'ombre noir traversa le porche et se faufila à l'intérieur. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, l'ombre se cacha dans le renfoncement et la fraicheur d'une chapelle. A cet instant, elle enleva sa capuche et devint un homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, un nez légèrement cabossé et deux yeux d'ébènes. L'homme était Severus Rogue, professeur de potion à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Mais, en cet instant, il n'était qu'un Mangemort au service du Seigneur des ténèbres, en mission. Depuis huit ans, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donnait toutes sortes de tâches à accomplir car son sujet avait faillit. Voldemort lui avait confié une mission très simple, ramener une jeune vélane inexpérimentée. Severus n'avait pas réussit à lui donner la vélane que tout le monde cachait au sein de Poudlard et qui était, par la même occasion, la nièce de Dumbledore. Un met de choix, disait souvent le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En effet, il pouvait user de tous les sortilèges expérimentaux les plus malveillants sur les vélanes car ces dernières avaient une très forte résistance et guérissaient très vite. Et puis, voler l'enfant, au nez à et la barbe du vieux grigou qui se faisait passer pour un directeur aurait été très gratifiant. Mais la vélane avait échappé à Severus. Enfin, plus exactement, il l'avait laissé s'enfuir dans une contrée lointaine inconnues de tous, même de Dumbledore. Cela faisait huit ans déjà, mais Severus n'étais toujours pas rentrée à nouveau dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'obstinait toujours à lui donner des missions de reconnaissance et le faisait participer à toutes les attaques. Il était presque redevenue un simple mangemort, au bas de l'échelle.

Il inspira deux goulée d'air frais pour chasser ses souvenirs, après tout, il était en mission, qui était relativement simple pour une fois. Il devait observer un centre d'accueil pour enfant orphelins sorciers et moldus, recenser tous les nés sorciers afin de planifier l'attaque du soir même. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin de bras pour préparer sa guerre. Juste des gamins à enrôler contre leur gré, à endoctriner puis à entrainer. De la simple chaire à canon en somme, rien de plus. Ce soir, lors de l'attaque, il faudra tuer tous les autres enfants, les nés moldus. La guerre était sous-jacente, prête à exploser.

Severus s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne présent dans l'église, il sortit de la pénombre et déambula dans le bas-côté longeant la nef centrale. Les vitraux formaient des taches de couleurs sur le sol de marbre blanc s'effaçant à chaque pas du Maitre des Potions. L'église lui apporta une certaine quiétude, le vidant de ses émotions. Il connaissait les religions des moldus et en particulier la religion chrétienne, son père, étant un moldu l'avait obligé, enfant à suivre le catéchisme. Mais, depuis son plus jeune âge, il a vite appris à exécrer ce que son père aimait. Adulte, il s'était convertit à l'ordre de Merlin et bannit toutes ses origines moldus.

Un bruit de porte le fit instinctivement se cacher derrière un pilier de pierre grise. Dos au pilier, il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil vers la grande porte, où seules les taches de lumières dansaient sur le sol. Un frottement de tissus porta son regard vers le haut. Dans les tribunes avançait une femme vêtue de noir. De toute évidence, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçu, continuant sa marche entrecoupées par les larges baies à claire-voies. Sa longue robe noire frottant le sol, provoquant se son particulier qui avait attiré l'attention du mangemort. Severus la détailla, elle était d'une stature moyenne, enveloppée d'une robe noire qui la recouvrait totalement et une immense voilette de dentelle noire également lui recouvrait tout le visage laissant entrevoir quelques boucles rousses remontées en un chignon sophistiqué. Elle s'arrêta devant une petite porte en chêne et frappa deux coups. Severus se déplaça sans bruit, se cachant de pilier en pilier. Une jeune sœur ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer la Dame. La porte se referma et l'église redevint aussi paisible qu'auparavant. Severus pris le risque de monter dans les tribunes, là où se trouvait la Dame quelques instants plus tôt. Dans les airs flottait un agréable parfum, qu'il reconnu comme étant celui du lys. Il voulut ouvrir la porte mais une brulure à son avant-bras gauche l'en empêcha. C'était un rappel à l'ordre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était impatient et il ne fallait pas le faire attendre.

Abandonnant ses investigations, Severus se dirigea vers l'orphelinat et sa mission.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsque les mangemorts encerclèrent le petit orphelinat Sainte Elizabeth. Aucun bruit ne s'échappait de l'ancienne battisse de pierre grise, certainement une pierre de la région car tous les bâtiments en était construit, donnant un aspect ancien, presque délabré aux maisons. Les enfants devaient certainement tous dormir à une heure pareille.

Voldemort avait confié l'attaque à quelques mangemorts de bas étages et à Rogue qui devait superviser le raid.

Selwyn, un mangemort qui n'avait jamais su rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du seigneur des ténèbres, était posté près de la porte arrière. Il attendait l'ordre de Severus pour commencer l'assaut. D'un simple coup de tête, le maître des potions donna son accord et Selwyn ouvrit la porte à grand fracas. Tous les mangemorts présent s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat par les fenêtres et autres entrées. Severus s'attendait à entendre, d'un moment où l'autre, les bruits caractéristiques du sortilège de mort, mais aucun son, pas même de lutte, ne lui parvint. Intrigué, il avança, à son tours dans la demeure. Il croisa Mulciber qui sortait d'une pièce, d'un signe de tête, il affirma ce que Severus redoutait. L'établissement était vide. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, d'autres mangemorts sortirent eux aussi des différentes pièces et affirmèrent tous la même chose : tout le monde était partit bien avant l'attaque, comme si on les avaient prévenus. Certains d'entre eux criaient au traitre, mais Severus savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un des leurs, car le seul traitre en cet instant, c'était lui, et il n'avait absolument rien divulgué. Il devait parfois accomplir certaines tâches pour Voldemort, pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

" - ROGUE ! Cria Selwyn du premier étage."

Severus monta les escaliers, évita de marcher sur les morceaux de verre brisés et entra dans la pièce où se trouvait son collègue. A en juger par les nombreuses couchettes qui étaient alignés, on se trouvaient dans le dortoir. Les lits étaient soigneusement fait, rien n'avait bougé. Selwyn lui indiqua quelque chose qui était posé sur l'un d'entre eux. Dans la pénombre, éclairé par des lumos, il pu voir une lettre dont la seule phrase manuscrite qui la recouvrait était soignée, une écriture de femme certainement.

**_Vous me trouverez toujours sur votre chemin._**

La lettre était accompagné d'un lys blanc où était noué autour de la tige un ruban en dentelle noir.

L'évidence frappa Severus et il murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour transmettre l'information aux autres mangemorts :

La sorcière en noir...

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit depuis le premier tome et merci d'avoir lu également ce chapitre !**

**A bientôt !**

**Serelia.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les Dames du Lac

**Note de l'auteur **** : **Olalalalah je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis siiii longtemps avant de poster un nouveau chapitre ! (surtout que celui-ci était déjà à moitié écrit depuis septembre) Ouh la vilaine ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre ^_^ La chanson présente dans ce chapitre est tirée du groupe Leaves' eyes : Empty Horizon.

** Réponse aux reviews**** :**

_Helenemalvezin : _Merci pour tes encouragements ! Et oui, huit ans, comme je l'ai dit dans la note de l'auteur du prologue, j'avais déjà imaginé la suite avant que les trois derniers tomes ne sortent. Du coup, Ron, Hermione et Harry ne sont plus à Poudlard. Ne t'inquiète pas ils vont vite revenir dans l'histoire. Cela m'amuse beaucoup de les avoir fait grandir ^_^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

_Calypsobluezebra : _Merci pour ton petit commentaire ^_^ J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long te plaira !

_Cyrcee : _Merci pour tes encouragements ! Désolée que ce chapitre ai mis beaucoup de temps à germer dans mon esprit. Parfois l'inspiration me prend d'un coup... mais elle est très longue à venir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent tous à notre chère JKR... Sauf le personnage de Nadrelan qui est de ma propre invention, ainsi que certains sortilèges et autres bibelots magiques inventés qui pourraient m'être utile au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

**Rating** : Pour le rating, j'ai choisi T, même si pour l'instant, c'est assez soft... On ne sait jamais par la suite ! Hahaha !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**Les dames du lac**_

Le chaudron laissait échapper des volutes de fumées odorantes dans tout le laboratoire et le maître des potions en huma l'odeur afin de s'assurer que la potion était réussie. Il se leva lentement de son tabouret ne voulant pas réveiller une douleur persistante qui ne le lâchait pas depuis quelques jours. Il avait reçu trop de doloris et de maléfices scarifiant qui ne pouvaient guérir en un jour. Il avait dû rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres l'échec de l'attaque du pensionnat, et il en avait payé toutes les conséquences. Mais il avait eu de la chance, Voldemort avait tué Mulciber pour assouvir sa colère. La torture n'était, en quelque sorte, qu'un moindre mal et cela prouvait que le maître des potions lui était encore utile.

Le souvenir de cette nuit là repassait en boucle depuis quelques jours, dans sa tête, il revoyait la jeune femme, le bruit du froissement de sa robe. Se pouvait-il, qu'elle ai un lien avec la fameuse carte trouvée dans l'orphelinat ? Pure coïncidence ou faits réels ? Mais au fond de lui, il savait, cette femme allait se mettre en travers du chemin du Lord Noir et allait en subir les conséquences. Après tout, avec toutes les missions contradictoires qu'il avait à mener, aussi bien pour l'Ordre du Phénix mais aussi pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne pouvait pas s'en rajouter une sur le dos. Après tout, il n'était pas Saint Potter, il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde.

Mais, dans son fort intérieur, il était intrigué.

« -Allons bon, nous verrons bien si elle se manifeste à nouveau... » Se murmura t'il à lui-même.

Une douleur aiguë dans les côtes le sortit de ses pensées, il se dirigea vers un placard contenant des fioles de toutes sortes et s'en empara d'une dont il fit sauter le bouchon et la bue d'une traite. La douleur s'estompa nettement. Il avait vraiment payé cher cette fois. La petite boutade qu'avait voulu lancer cette personne au Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'avait mis dans une position très fâcheuse et délicate. Le Lord Noir avait ri lorsqu'il lui avait remis la carte. Mais qui était cet opportun qui osait se moquer de celui qui allait bientôt diriger le monde et faire régner la terreur et le chaos ? Un fou suicidaire assurément. Son Maître avait donc décidé après avoir passé ses nerfs sur Severus, qu'il ne fallait pas trop y prêter attention, sauf si cette personne se manifestait à nouveau.

Le prochain raid avait été planifié dans quelques semaines. Une simple carte n'allait pas arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait besoin d'une armée et il l'aurait quoi qu'il en coûte.

Deux coups à sa porte le sortirent de ses pensées, il n'eut pas le temps de dire « entrer » que le professeur Dumbledore ouvrit déjà la porte. Décidément, ce vieil hibou manquait de manières avec l'âge.

« - Ah, Severus, je te cherchais ! S'exclama le directeur.

- Et quelle perspicacité de venir d'abord dans les appartements où j'habite depuis maintenant quinze ans... » se moqua le Maître des potions."

Le directeur ne releva pas le sarcasme, trop habitué et il continua à parler comme si de rien n'était.

« - J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi ! » Généralement, les bonnes nouvelles de Dumbledore était de mauvaises surprises pour Severus. Ce qui mettait en joie l'un rendait l'autre irascible. « J'ai décidé, qu'à partir de cette année tu seras le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! »

Cette nouvelle fut comme un coup de tonnerre dans le cerveau du Maître des cachots. Enfin, il allait pouvoir accéder à ce poste tant convoité depuis des années. Ce n'est pas qu'il détestait les potions, non, bien au contraire. Mais, enseigner les défenses contre les forces du mal, c'était le but qu'il s'était fixé en devenant professeur à Poudlard. Ironique, n'est-ce pas, venant d'un ex-Mangemort, agent double mais toujours au service du Lord Noir. Il jubilait intérieurement. Oui, il serait un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal intraitable et consciencieux. Il fallait préparer cette bande de cornichons à ce qui allait se produire sous peu. La voix du directeur le fit sortir de ses réflexions.

« - Bien entendu vous aurez un remplaçant. » Effectivement, il en fallait un, en espérant que Dumbledore n'est pas l'idée de sortir Slughorn de son placard dans lequel il s'était planqué depuis le temps, les mites avaient dû le dévorer de toute façon. « A dire vrai, j'ai déjà choisi la personne qui te succédera Mais j'aimerai que tu ailles la chercher. Comme ça, entre homologue et collègue, vous pourrez parler boutique. »

Parler boutique, voilà bien une chose dont Severus se moquait de faire. Il n'avait pas déjà assez de missions, il fallait que ce vieux barbu en rajoute toujours.

« - Franchement Albus, je n'ai pas le temps de faire le hibou voyageur ne pouvez-vous pas le faire vous même ? » Le futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal commençait déjà à perdre patience.

« - J'aurai aimé faire autrement, c'est une personne difficile à convaincre et comme vous êtes le meilleur dans ce domaine... Je me suis dit, que parler avec le meilleur Maître des Potions du monde sorcier serrait un atout qui pourrait séduire ce nouveau professeur potentiel. » Séduire ? Lui, Severus Rogue pourrait séduire ? Mais de qui se moquait-on ? Il allait refuser à nouveau mais, sa curiosité était piquée.

« - Qui est cette personne ?

- Oh, vous la reconnaîtrez. Elle se rend chaque soir dans un club sorcier au nord de l'Angleterre qui se nomme _Les Dames du Lac_. Vous pourrez l'y trouver. » Severus allait encore une fois refuser, mais le directeur ajouta, « Et il me semble, que l'on y sert le meilleur whisky pur feu de tout le Royaume-Uni... »

Alors oui, à cette condition, il pouvait bien y jeter un coup d'œil...

Le soleil n'était pas encore couché donnant de larges traînées orangées sur le ciel, illuminant la plage devant laquelle se trouvait Severus. La mer c'était retirée assez loin pour dévoiler de larges bancs de sables emplis de trésors marins. Une légère brise souleva sa lourde cape noir, il ferma quelques instants les yeux. Décidément cette atmosphère lui plaisait, il se plaisait à penser qu'un jour il pourrait venir habiter dans une petite ville côtière. Il fit quelques pas et se trouva devant le pub. Les lettres de l'établissement étaient inscrite en bleu clair et ressortaient parfaitement sur le devanture en bois sombre. L'endroit semblait plutôt accueillant, le maître des potions entrebâilla la porte et quelques notes de musique s'en échappèrent. Il entra tout de go et s'assit à la table la plus reculée dans l'ombre. Après tout, il était là pour observer. A qui pouvait faire allusion Albus Dumbledore en parlant du futur professeur des potions ? Il balaya la salle du regard. Les bougies des lustres charriaient un lumière relativement tamisée, le bar était tenue par une jeune femme rousse aux cheveux très bouclés qui essuyait un verre minutieusement. Elle lançait de temps en temps de grands sourires aux hommes accoudés. Tout à coup, il prit conscience qu'il n'y avait que des hommes dans la salle hormis les serveuses, toutes blondes et la barman rousse.

« - Je vous sers quelque chose ? Une serveuse c'était approché de sa table et attendait visiblement qu'il commande. Il leva le regard vers elle.

-Un whisky pur f... s'étrangla t'il»

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, totalement distrait par le pouvoir de séduction que déployait la créature blonde. Il était dans un bar tenu par des vélanes et ces dernières n'hésitaient pas à se servir de leurs atouts pour faire consommer la clientèle masculine.

« - Un whisky pur feu alors, avec ceci, vous commanderez bien une de nos spécialités... » La serveuse lui servit son plus beau sourire sur un plateau et lorsqu'elle tourna les talons il s'aperçut qu'il avait commandé au moins trois plats différents. Saleté de diablesse pesta t'il intérieurement. Il souleva un pan de sa robe de sorcier pour en sortir une fiole minuscule. Le maître des potions était un homme prévoyant, il ne sortait jamais sans un assortiment d'échantillons de potions préparées par ses soins. Il bu le contenu, cela devrait lui laisser une heure au moins sans être sous l'emprise de ses diablesses en jupe courte et tablier blanc.

Le bar était donc tenue par des vélanes qui slalomaient entre les tables où les sorciers en costume trois pièces les hélaient pour commander leurs boissons. Jamais il n'aurait cru atterrir dans un endroit pareil, sacré Dumbledore, il lui en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Son regard balaya la salle, la barmaid rousse devait être une sang-mêlé, et elle semblait tenir tout ce petit monde féminin sous son joug, ce devait être la tenancière de ce bouge à première vue.

Sur scène, une vélane jouait de la harpe, ses doigts parcouraient les cordes avec grâce et douceur.

La serveuse vélane lui apporta sa boisson et son potage Brighton, il ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir commandé. Il porta la cuillère à soupe de liquide orange à sa bouche et la reposa vivement repoussant le bol. Il détestait vraiment le cheddar. Il prit une gorgée de whisky, Dumbledore avait raison, contrairement à la soupe, la boisson était divine. Il se renfrogna contre le dossier de sa chaise dans la pénombre. D'un regard circulaire il chercha la fameuse personne qui allait devenir le nouveau professeur de potion, mais sans aucun succès.

La vélane à la harpe s'arrêta de jouer et il ressentit au fond de lui comme si le monde venait de basculer. Décidément, leur pouvoir était vraiment fort. La Harpiste s'avança au devant de la scène et pris la parole d'une voix claire.

« - Notre sœur va nous quitter dès demain et pour la dernière soirée qu'elle passe avec nous, elle va vous interpréter une nouvelle chanson. »

A cet instant, les hommes présents dans la pièce se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers la scène pour être au plus près de la chanteuse qui allait paraître. Interloqué par un tel comportement, Severus héla une des serveuses qui venait lui apporter son jambon braisé.

« - Qu'ont-ils ?

- Vous ne savez pas ? S'étonna t'elle. Notre chanteuse est une véritable petite célébrité locale. »

Tout en parlant, Severus sentit qu'elle déployait ses pouvoirs de séduction. Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, elle haussa les épaules et s'en alla.

Severus regarda, avec dédain, l'attroupement masculin qui se pressait devant la scène. Comment pouvait-on s'oublier à ce point et se rendre aussi ridicule ? Dans le lot, il entraperçu Mondingus Fletcher, seule personne qu'il connaissait ici. Il était absolument impossible qu'il soit la personne qu'il recherchait, c'était un crétin en tout et pour tout, inutile à l'Ordre du Phénix et incapable de faire une potion insecticide correcte, incapable de faire une potion tout court d'ailleurs, un vrai bon à rien, pire que son ancien élève Neville Longdubas, c'est pour dire !

Les lumières de la scène s'éteignirent, la plongeant dans le noir. La salle si bruyante, se tue instantanément. Quelques notes de musique résonnèrent et un projecteur s'alluma dévoilant la chanteuse. Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. Devant ses yeux se trouvait celle qui l'avait hanté depuis huit ans. Huit années qu'il ne l'avait vu, elle avait comme disparu de la surface de la terre et la revoilà réapparaissant sans crier gare.

Elle avait changé, la jeune fille avait fait place à la femme. Dans son fourreau vert olive tombant jusqu'au sol, elle entama sa chanson.

_I miss you like I'm losing my own life  
I'm drifting to somewhere I can't find  
Resistance and the power to let go  
Of something I can't control _

Severus, dans l'ombre, ne pu s'empêcher de la détailler afin de graver dans sa mémoire la nouvelle image qu'elle lui offrait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un chignon lâche, où des fleurs étaient épinglées, harmonisant sa coiffure. Des mèches libres se faufilaient vers sa nuque gracile. Sous son maquillage scénique de femme fatale, il devina les traits de la jeune fille qu'il avait connu durant ses années d'études à Poudlard. Ses lèvres rouges écarlates l'attirèrent instantanément, buvant ses paroles prononcées de sa voix si enchanteresse, qui produisant toujours le même effet sur lui. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne chantait que pour lui.

_I try to reach you  
I am alive but I can't breathe  
Oh so empty our horizon  
Of all the dreams that can't come true _

Il avait l'impression que ses paroles lui étaient destinées et il prit peur qu'elle l'eut découvert tapis dans l'ombre. Cette impression fut très vite démentie par les yeux clos qu'elle affichait.

_Drop the mask and let my feelings in  
Reveal your eyes that tell a million things  
I'm here  
We are here close to each other  
Close to each other _

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, regardant droit devant elle de son étrange regard bleu sombre. Un projecteur s'alluma derrière elle la nimbant d'un halo doré faisant luire sa peau tel un ange.

_I need to reach you _

_I need to feel you _

Il en était sûr, au fond de lui, il ressentait cet appel qu'elle lui lançait. Tout en chantant elle leva un bras et de sa main elle essaya de toucher quelque chose d'invisible. A ce geste, Severus ressenti comme un trouble. Il n'avait qu'à se lever, se montrer dans la lumière et marcher droit vers elle. A coup sûr, elle le reconnaîtrait et il s'imaginait déjà ses beaux yeux bleus se poser sur lui. Mais cela appartenait au domaine du rêve et du conte de fée, dans la vraie vie les choses ne se passent pas ainsi.

_Will you let me in  
Into your empty horizon _

Elle termina sa chanson dans un dernier souffle, comme si les paroles qu'elle prononçait la faisait souffrir. Un léger silence succéda à la fin de la mélodie suivit par des acclamations de joie des personnes présentes dans la salle. Sifflements, cris, applaudissements emplirent le bar dans un vacarme assourdissant. Dans l'ombre, Severus grava dans son esprit le sourire de la jeune femme. Il profita de la cohue près de la scène pour s'éclipser discrètement et avant de passer la porte, il s'accorda un dernier regard et dans un soupir il prononça son prénom :

« - Nadrelan ».

* * *

_Une petite review chers lecteurs ?_

_A bientôt !_

_Serelia._


End file.
